Ìûñëè ïðîô Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà, îçâó÷åííûå èì ñàìèì
by Kalypso1
Summary: Ðåøèë êàê-òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ïî÷èòàòü, ÷òî ïèøóò î íåì åãî ïðåäàííûå ïîêëîííèêè... Ì-äà. Ïðî÷èòàííîå ïîáóäèëî åãî âçÿòüñÿ çà ïåðî è ïðèñëàòü


     Äà, ìàãëû, âû ïðåâçîøëè ñàìèõ ñåáÿ â ïîïûòêàõ îïèñàòü æèçíü ÷åëîâåêà, áåñêîíå÷íî ïðèâëåêàþùåãî âàñ, ïî ïðè÷èíàì, î êîòîðûõ ÿ ìîãó ëèøü äîãàäûâàòüñÿ. Ïûòëèâûå óìû è íåóåìíàÿ ôàíòàçèÿ – â ýòîì âû âñåãäà áûëè ñèëüíû. Ãëóïîñòü è íåóìåíèå âèäåòü äàëüøå ñîáñòâåííîãî íîñà – íå ìåíåå õàðàêòåðíûå âàøè êà÷åñòâà. ×åñòíîå ñëîâî, ìàãëû, òî, ÷òî âû ïèøèòå îáî ìíå, èíîé ðàç ïðîáèðàåò ìåíÿ, ÷èòàþùåãî âàøó ãðàôîìàíèþ, äî äðîæè… Î äà, ÿ âîâñå íå òàê äàëåêî îò âàñ, íå òàê íåäîñÿãàåì, êàê, áûòü ìîæåò, âû ïðåäïîëàãàåòå. È êàæäîå íîâîå ñëîâî – õîòÿ åäâà ëè óæå ìîæåò âîçíèêíóòü ÷òî-òî äåéñòâèòåëüíî _íîâîå_ – âûçûâàåò ó ìåíÿ ïðèñòóï åäêîãî ëþáîïûòñòâà, íåèçìåííî ñìåíÿþùåãîñÿ äîñàäîé. 

     Äîñàäà. Íå ðåäêîå è íå î÷åíü ñèëüíîå ÷óâñòâî, ÷òîáû ïðè èíûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ îáðàùàòü íà íåãî âíèìàíèå. Îäíàêî âî ìíå îíî, äîëæíî áûòü, ïðåâûñèëî âñå äîïóñòèìûå êîíöåíòðàöèè. È ïîòîìó – voila! – ÿ çäåñü. ß, åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî ìîæåò äîñòîéíî è â âûñøåé ñòåïåíè ïðàâäèâî îòâåòèòü íà âñå âàøè FAQ`è (êàê âèäèòå, ÿ äîâîëüíî ñâåäóù âî âñåì, ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ ìåíÿ ëè÷íî) è áîëåå-ìåíåå àâòîðèòåòíî îïðîâåðãíóòü áîëüøèíñòâî íåëåïûõ èíñèíóàöèé â ñâîé àäðåñ. Ìîæåòå ñ÷èòàòü ýòî ìîèì ëèòåðàòóðíûì ìàíèôåñòîì. 

     Èëè ñàìîîáîðîíîé, ÷òî, íàâåðíîå, áëèæå ê èñòèíå.

     Êîëü ñêîðî óæ ìû íà÷àëè íàøå çíàêîìñòâî, ðàçðåøèòå ìíå ïðåäñòàâèòüñÿ. Ìåíÿ çîâóò Ñåâåðóñ Ñèäíåé Ïàòðèê Ñíåéï, è íå ãîâîðèòå î òîì, ÷òî ýòî èìÿ âàì ÷òî-òî ìó÷èòåëüíî íàïîìèíàåò. ß ñëûøó ýòî ïî äåñÿòü ðàç íà äíþ è ñî âñåé îòâåòñòâåííîñòüþ çàÿâëÿþ: ÷òî áû âàì îíî íè íàïîìèíàëî, ýòî íå èìååò êî ìíå ðîâíûì ñ÷åòîì íèêàêîãî îòíîøåíèÿ! Ïåðâîå èìÿ ìíå âûáðàëè ðîäèòåëè (åñòåñòâåííî), âòîðîå è òðåòüå äîñòàëèñü îò äåäîâ, à ôàìèëèÿ «Ñíåéï» ñîïðîâîæäàåò íàø ðîä íà ïðîòÿæåíèè âîò óæå âîñåìíàäöàòè ïîêîëåíèé. Íàø ðîä î÷åíü äðåâíèé – â ýòîì âû ïîïàëè â òî÷êó.

     Ñåâåðóñ… Òàê íàçâàë ìåíÿ îòåö. Åìó õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû ñûí áûë ïîõîæ íà èìÿ, êîòîðîå íîñèò, – ñâèñòÿùå-âêðàä÷èâîå, óãðîæàþùå-îïàñíîå, ñëîâíî ïðîíèçûâàþùèé ìîðñêîé âåòåð, øâûðÿþùèé â âàñ ñóõóþ ëåäÿíóþ ñòðóæêó â óíûëûé çèìíèé äåíü. Severus â ïåðåâîäå ñ ëàòûíè îçíà÷àåò «æåñòîêèé». Èìåííî òàêèì õîòåë âèäåòü ìåíÿ îòåö.

     È ïîòîìó, óæ ïîâåðüòå, íàçûâàë îí ìåíÿ íè êàê íå èíà÷å, ÷åì Ñåâåðóñ, à îáðàòèòüñÿ êî ìíå, ñêàæåì, «Ñåâ» èëè «Ñåââè» åìó ïðèøëî áû â ãîëîâó íå ðàíüøå, ÷åì ýòà ãîëîâà ðàñòåðÿëà áû îñòàòêè çäðàâîìûñëèÿ. Ëåò ñ ïÿòíàäöàòè ÿ è ñàì óáèë áû ïåðâîãî æå, îò êîãî óñëûøàë áû ñòîëü ôàìèëüÿðíîå îáðàùåíèå. Ðàâíî ýòî êàñàåòñÿ è âñÿêèõ òàì Çëîäåóñîâ, Çëîääè, è – ïîìèëóé ìÿ – Ñíåããîâ… Êîãäà ÿ ÷èòàþ ýòè îñêîðáèòåëüíûå èñêàæåíèÿ ìîåãî ïðåêðàñíîãî áëàãîðîäíîãî èìåíè, òî èñïûòûâàþ âíóòðåííþþ äðîæü. _Àâàäà Êåäàâðà_ íå íàñòèãëà òåõ, êòî âûäóìàë ýòè íåëåïûå ïðîçâèùà, ëèøü ïî îäíîé ïðè÷èíå – ìîé ñòàðûé çàêëÿòûé äðóæèùå Øèçîãëàç Õìóðè ïîëîæèë íà ìåíÿ ñâîé êîøìàðíûé ãëàç, ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ çà êàëàìáóð… íî ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ÿ çàáûë, ìàãëû. 

     ß åùå äîâîëüíî ìîëîä. Â òî âðåìÿ, êîãäà âû âïåðâûå óñëûøàëè î Ñåâåðóñå Ñíåéïå, ìíå áûëî 36 ëåò. ß ðîäèëñÿ â 1556 ãîäó îò æåíèòüáû Ìåðëèíà; ñàìè ñ÷èòàéòå, êîãäà ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü ïî âàøåìó ëåòîèñ÷èñëåíèþ. 

     Íåëüçÿ ñêàçàòü, ÷òîáû ìîå äåòñòâî ïðîøëî â ðàäóæíûõ òîíàõ íåñêîí÷àåìîãî ôåéåðâåðêà, î íåò, çäåñü âû ïðàâû. Îòåö âñåãäà ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî ìàëü÷èêàì èç ðîäà Ñíåéïîâ äîëæíû áûòü ÷óæäû ãëóïûå óâåñåëåíèÿ, ñîïëèâî-ñåíòèìåíòàëüíûå ñîáëàçíû è ïðàçäíàÿ áåçäåÿòåëüíîñòü, è ïîòîìó ìîè äíè áûëè çàïîëíåíû ïîãëîùåíèåì èíôîðìàöèè â ñåìåéíîé áèáëèîòåêå, òðåíèðîâêàìè íà ìå÷àõ è ðîëåâûìè èãðàìè, â êîòîðûõ ìíå êàæäûé ðàç îòâîäèëàñü íîâàÿ ðîëü, è âñåãäà – îäíîãî èç òåõ ñàìûõ ïðåñëîâóòûõ òðåõñîò ñïàðòàíöåâ. 

     Íî áîëüøå, ÷åì íà îáó÷åíèè, ìîé îòåö áûë ïîìåøàí íà äèñöèïëèíå. Âñÿêàÿ ïðîâèííîñòü ãðîçèëà ìíå îäíèì è òåì æå íàêàçàíèåì – ïîðêîé. Íåèçìåííî ñóðîâîé, íåñìîòðÿ íà òÿæåñòü ïðîñòóïêà. Ïîìíþ, îõàæèâàÿ ìåíÿ ðåìíåì, îòåö ïðèãîâàðèâàë: «Òû äîëæåí çíàòü, ñûíîê, ÷òî òàêîå õîðîøî, à ÷òî òàêîå ïëîõî. Èíà÷å ñòàíåøü òàêèì æå, êàê Ñàì-Çíàåøü-Êòî, – ðàññàäíèêîì çëà, íàñèëèÿ è áåççàêîíèÿ…» Ìîæåòå ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî äîâîëüíî ñêîðî ÿ ïðîíèêñÿ ê Âîëüäåìîðòó ïûëêîé ëþáîâüþ è óâàæåíèåì è ïðè ïåðâîé æå âîçìîæíîñòè ñáåæàë ê íåìó… 

     …Íî íå áóäåì î ãðóñòíîì.

     Îïèñàíèå ìîåé âíåøíîñòè â ìîèõ ñîáñòâåííûõ óñòàõ áóäåò çâó÷àòü êàê-òî… Õì. Íî âïðî÷åì, óæ íàâåðíîå, íå ãëóïåå, ÷åì â âàøèõ ìàãëîâñêèõ óñòàõ.

     Èòàê, ÿ äîâîëüíî âûñîê. Âåðíåå, ÿ î÷åíü âûñîê. Â Õîãâàðòñå íåò ÷åëîâåêà âûøå ìåíÿ, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ðàçâå ÷òî Õàãðèäà, íî åãî åäâà ëè ìîæíî íàçâàòü îáðàç÷èêîì îáûêíîâåííîãî ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî ñóùåñòâà. Èíûå îïèñûâàþò ìåíÿ õóäûì, êàê æåðäü, è ñóòóëûì, êàê âîïðîñèòåëüíûé çíàê; èíûå íàâåøèâàþò íà ìåíÿ êèëîãðàììû ìóñêóëîâ èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, æèë. Ìàãëû! Íåóæåëè ñðåäè âàñ íåò íèêîãî, êòî áûë áû çíàêîì ñ òàêèì ïîíÿòèåì, êàê «êîíñòèòóöèÿ»? Íåóæåëè íèêòî èç âàñ íå ñëûøàë î òàêîì òèïå ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî òåëà, êàê àñòåíè÷åñêèé? ß àñòåíèê, à ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî ÿ ÷åëîâåê âûñîêîãî ðîñòà, ñ äëèííûìè íîãàìè è óçêèìè áåäðàìè, ñ íå ñëèøêîì øèðîêèìè, íî è íå óçêèìè ïëå÷àìè (ïîøèðå áåäåð, ñìåþ óâåðèòü) è ñ âåðòèêàëüíîé ïîçèöèåé ñåðäöà è æåëóäêà. Ìîè ïîçâîíêè íåëüçÿ ïåðåñ÷èòàòü ñêâîçü ðîáó, è ïàðó ïÿòèêóðñíèêîâ ÿ âïîëíå ñïîñîáåí îäíîâðåìåííî ïîäíÿòü çà øêèðêó, íî íå íàäî ïðèïèñûâàòü ìíå ãëóïûõ è ñîìíèòåëüíûõ ôèçè÷åñêèõ äîñòîèíñòâ â âèäå øàðîâèäíûõ áèöåïñîâ, êîëáàñîâèäíûõ òðèöåïñîâ è Ìåðëèí çíàåò êàêèõ musculus gluteus maximus. Èõ ðàçìåðû âïîëíå ñîîòâåòñòâóþò ïðîïîðöèÿì ìîåãî òåëà. Ñóòóëèòüñÿ íå â ìîåé ïðèâû÷êå, èáî îòåö íå òîëüêî âçðàñòèë âî ìíå àðèñòîêðàòè÷åñêîå äîñòîèíñòâî, íî è ïðèâèë öàðñêóþ îñàíêó. Òàê ÷òî îñòàâüòå âàøè ñðàâíåíèÿ ñ âîïðîñèòåëüíûìè çíàêàìè äëÿ òåõ, êòî èõ áîëåå äîñòîèí.

     Ìîÿ êîæà äåéñòâèòåëüíî áëåäíà. Îäíè íàõîäÿò åå çåìëèñòîé, äðóãèå – ñåðîé, îñòàëüíûå – æåëòîâàòîé. È òåì, è äðóãèì, è òðåòüèì íå ìåøàëî áû ïðîâåðèòü ñîáñòâåííîå öâåòîâîñïðèÿòèå. Ñàì ÿ öâåò ñâîåé êîæè ïðåäïî÷èòàþ ñðàâíèâàòü ñî ñëîíîâîé êîñòüþ, õîòÿ ÷àùå âñåãî ÿ äàëåê îò êàêèõ-ëèáî ñðàâíåíèé äà è îò ñàìèõ ìûñëåé î ñâîåé êîæå.

     Ðàâíî êàê è î ñâîèõ âîëîñàõ. «Ñàëüíûå», «ãðÿçíûå», «ïàòëàòûå»… Ìåðëèí, åùå íåìíîãî, è âû çàñòàâèòå ìåíÿ èñïûòûâàòü ê ñåáå îòâðàùåíèå. Èíòåðåñíî áûëî áû âçãëÿíóòü íà âàøè âîëîñû, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê âû ÷åòûðíàäöàòü ÷àñîâ èç äâàäöàòè ÷åòûðåõ ïðîâåäåòå â ïîäçåìåëüå, íàïîëíåííîì èñïàðåíèÿìè äåñÿòêà êèïÿùèõ êîòëîâ, êîïîòüþ ñâå÷åé è ìèàçìàìè òàþùåãî æèðà.

     Ñòðàííî, ÷òî íèêòî èç âàñ ïîêà åùå íå äîäóìàëñÿ íàëåïèòü êàêóþ-íèáóäü èçîùðåííóþ ðîäèíêó íà èíòåðåñíóþ ÷àñòü ìîåãî òåëà èëè ñíàáäèòü ïðî÷èìè ïèêàíòíûìè ïðèìåòàìè. Íåò, ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ ñîâñåì íåò ðîäèíîê – åñòü, è íåìàëî, åñëè ïîèñêàòü. Êîãäà-òî ó ìåíÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî èìåëîñü äîâîëüíî áîëüøîå è óðîäëèâîå ðîäèìîå ïÿòíî, ñ êîòîðûì ÿ äîëãî ìó÷àëñÿ, ïîêà, íàêîíåö, íå ñâåë íà ëîá êàêîìó-òî ìàãëó. Îí, êñòàòè, âïîñëåäñòâèè ñòàë ÷åì-òî âðîäå çíàìåíèòîñòè. Çíàë áû òîëüêî, êòî íàãðàäèë åãî òàêîé õàðèçìîé…

     …È, ìàãëû, íå ìîãó ïîñëå ýòîãî íå ñïðîñèòü âàñ: ïî÷åìó ïðè òàêîé íåâåðîÿòíî îòòàëêèâàþùåé âíåøíîñòè, êîòîðîé âû ìåíÿ íàãðàäèëè è êîòîðóþ, ïîìíèòñÿ, òàê ëþáèòå ñðàâíèâàòü ñ âíåøíîñòüþ îãðîìíîé óðîäëèâîé ëåòó÷åé ìûøè, - ïî÷åìó ïðè âñåì ïðè òîì âû íàõîäèòå ìåíÿ íàñòîëüêî ôèçè÷åñêè ïðèòÿãàòåëüíûì, ÷òî, ïî âàøèì æå ñîáñòâåííûì ñëîâàì, âîñåìü èç äåñÿòè ÷åëîâåê íå ïðî÷ü ïðè ïîäõîäÿùåé âîçìîæíîñòè çàíÿòüñÿ ñî ìíîé ñåêñîì, à îñòàâøèåñÿ äâîå – è ïðè íåïîäõîäÿùåé òîæå?      

     Êñòàòè, î ñåêñå. Ñåêñå, ëþáâè, ñòðàñòè è èæå ñ íèì. Âåëèêèé Ìåðëèí. Âîò ïîèñòèíå òåìà, êîòîðàÿ ïóòàåò ìîè ìûñëè è âûâîäèò èç äóøåâíîãî ðàâíîâåñèÿ ñ ïîñòîÿíñòâîì ñìåíû äíÿ è íî÷è. ß ìîãó åùå ñ ãðåõîì ïîïîëàì íàó÷èòüñÿ íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèå íà îïèñàíèå ñîáñòâåííîé âíåøíîñòè, íî åäâà äîõîæó äî îïèñàíèé ìîèõ ñåêñóàëüíûõ _ïðèñòðàñòèé _è_ ïðåäïî÷òåíèé_, êàê ìåíÿ íà÷èíàåò êîëîòèòü – òî â ïðèñòóïå íåîïèñóåìîãî âîçìóùåíèÿ, òî â ïðèïàäêå áåçóäåðæíîãî ñìåõà. Àõ, ìàãëû! ß áëàãîñëîâëÿþ íåáî çà òî, ÷òî ó âàñ íåò âîëøåáíûõ ïàëî÷åê è âû íå ìîæåòå âîïëîòèòü â æèçíü äàæå ñîòîé ÷àñòè âàøèõ ïîðàçèòåëüíûõ ôàíòàçèé.

     Ëàäíî. ß åùå ìîãó ñìèðèòüñÿ ñî ñâîåé âîîáðàæàåìîé âëþáëåííîñòüþ â Ãðýíäæåð. Îíà, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ìîëîäà è, â îòëè÷èå îò áîëüøèíñòâà ñâåðñòíèêîâ, îáëàäàåò èíòåëëåêòîì. ß ìîãó ýòî ïîíÿòü, õîòÿ íèêîãäà íå áûë ëþáèòåëåì òùåäóøíûõ è èíôàíòèëüíûõ äåâè÷üèõ òåë.

     Õîðîøî, ñî ñêðèïîì â çóáàõ ÿ ìîãó ñìèðèòüñÿ è ñî ñâîåé ñòðàñòüþ ê ÌàêÃîíàãîëë, íî ëèøü èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îíà æåíùèíà. Òî, ÷òî îíà ñòàðøå ìåíÿ â äâà ðàçà – à ÿ ïðè ýòîì äàëåêî óæå íå ìàëü÷èê, – âèäèìî, íè÷óòü íå ñìóùàåò âàøè âîñòîðæåííûå óìû.

     ×åðò âîçüìè, ÿ ñ âíóòðåííèì ñòîíîì ìîãó âûòåðïåòü è âàøè ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿ íàñ÷åò ìåíÿ è _Ïîòòåðà_… Î Ìåðëèí. Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ âñå-òàêè ñêàçàë ýòî. Òåïåðü, ïîæàëóé, â ñïèñîê ìîèõ áëàãîäåÿíèé, îêàçûâàåìûõ ýòîìó áåçîòâåòñòâåííîìó ìàëü÷èøêå, íóæíî äîáàâèòü ïóíêò «íå çàòðàõàòü Ïîòòåðà äî ñìåðòè». 

     Íî âñå îñòàëüíîå!.. Âåëèêèå íåáåñà, ÿ åäâà íå ñïîëç ñî ñòóëà, êîãäà ïðî÷èòàë ïðî ÷óâñòâà, èñïûòûâàåìûå êî ìíå Ïåðñè Óèçëè, ïðè÷åì _âçàèìíûå_ ÷óâñòâà!.. Êàæåòñÿ, Øèçîãëàç ìåíÿ óæå íå îñòàíîâèò. Åñëè âû, ìàãë, ÷èòàþùèé ýòè ñòðîêè, õîòü ðàç óëûáíóëèñü, ìîÿ _Àâàäà Êåäàâðà_ íàñòèãíåò âàñ â ñàìîì áëèæàéøåì áóäóùåì. Äîëæåí âàì ñêàçàòü, ÷òî â òî ñàìîå âðåìÿ, êîãäà âû ÷èòàåòå ýòè ñòðîêè, ÿ çàíÿò òåì, ÷òî ïûòàþñü îïðåäåëèòü âàø… êàê ýòî?… _äîìåí_ … è _õîñòèíã_… À! Êàæåòñÿ, óäà÷íî! Íó-ñ, æäèòå íà ÷à¸ê îãðîìíóþ óðîäëèâóþ ëåòó÷óþ ìûøü, òîëüêî ÷òî òèñêàâøóþ Ïåðñè Óèçëè â î÷åðåäíîì óêðîìíîì óãîëêå…

     Ïðî Äàìáëäîðà è ãîâîðèòü íå÷åãî. Ìîÿ ÷åëþñòü óïàëà íà ïîë è âàëÿëàñü òàì ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî íåäåëþ, êîãäà ÿ îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî çàïîäîçðåí â íåæíûõ ÷óâñòâàõ ê íàøåìó óâàæàåìîìó äèðåêòîðó… Îõ, ìàãëû… Ìîé äîëã åìó î÷åíü âåëèê. Ýòîò äîëã áîëüøå, ÷åì æèçíü. È ÿ âåðíóë áû åãî Äàìáëäîðó _òàêèì îáðàçîì_, åñëè áû òîò çàõîòåë. Íî îí, - êàê áû âàì ýòî ïîäîõîä÷èâåå îáúÿñíèòü, - íå õî÷åò! Íàäåþñü, âû íå óïàëè ñî ñòóëà îò óäèâëåíèÿ.

     Òàê, êòî ó íàñ äàëüøå ïî ñïèñêó? Íåâèëë Ëîíãáîòòîì. Óâàæàåìàÿ àóäèòîðèÿ, âñå âû, ê êîìó ÿ îáðàùàþ ñâîé ìàíèôåñò: ÿ âî âñåóñëûøàíüå çàÿâëÿþ, ÷òî ñêîðåå ãîòîâ âëþáèòüñÿ â ñòàðóþ, íåóêëþæóþ, áîëüíóþ íà ãîëîâó ñàìêó êðîêîäèëà, ÷åì ïîèìåòü ñåêñ ñ âûøåóïîìÿíóòûì ñóáúåêòîì, êîòîðûé îïàñåí òåì, ÷òî ñîâåðøåííî íåïðåäñêàçóåì. ß, íàïðèìåð, äàëåêî íå óâåðåí, ÷òî áóäó â áåçîïàñíîñòè, ïðèñòðîèâøèñü ñçàäè ê åãî ÿãîäèöàì è ñóíóâ ñâîå äðàãîöåííîå äîñòîèíñòâî êóäà-òî â òàèíñòâåííîå íåáûòèå. Î òîì æå, ÷òî òîò ìîæåò çàñóíóòü â _ìåíÿ_ è âî ÷òî ÿ ïîñëå ýòîãî ïðåâðàùóñü, äàæå äóìàòü íå õî÷åòñÿ. Íåò óæ, ïîèñòèíå, êðîêîäèëèõà áåçîïàñíåå.  

     Â ïðîäîëæåíèè òåìû î æèâîòíûõ ñîîáùàþ, ÷òî ê ïðåäñòàâèòåëÿì ñåìåéñòâà ñîáà÷üèõ – ðå÷ü, åñòåñòâåííî èäåò î Ëþïèíå è Áëýêå – ÿ èñïûòûâàþ â îäíîì ñëó÷àå ñäåðæàííîå, à â äðóãîì – æãó÷åå – îòâðàùåíèå. Ê Áëýêó ÿ íå ïîäîéäó äàæå â òîì ñëó÷àå, åñëè åäèíñòâåííîé âîçìîæíîé åãî ñìåðòüþ, ïðèíÿòîé îò ìåíÿ, áóäåò ñìåðòü îò òûñÿ÷è îðãàçìîâ… Õì. Çâó÷èò êàê íàçâàíèå êèòàéñêîé ïûòêè… Íî òåì íå ìåíåå. Åñëè ÿ è óáüþ åãî êîãäà-íèáóäü, – à ÿ î÷åíü íà ýòî ðàññ÷èòûâàþ, – òî óæ òî÷íî íå òàêèì ñïîñîáîì. 

     Àõ, ìàãëû. Ó ìåíÿ åñòü áîëüøîå ïîäîçðåíèå, ÷òî âû íå îñòàâèòå ìåíÿ â ïîêîå è áóäåòå ïðîäîëæàòü ïîïûòêè íàïèñàòü çà ìåíÿ ñöåíàðèé ìîåé ñîáñòâåííîé ëè÷íîé æèçíè. ß íå óâåðåí, ÷òî ìîè ñòàðàíèÿ îñòàíîâèòü âàñ íå îêàæóòñÿ òùåòíûìè, íî ïîïûòêà íå ïûòêà, êàê ëþáèò ãîâàðèâàòü Âîëüäåìîðò.

     ß îòêðîþ âàì, êîìó îòäàíî ìîå ñåðäöå íà ïðîòÿæåíèè âîò óæå äâàäöàòè âîñüìè ëåò, î êîì âñå ìîè ïîìûñëû è ìå÷òàíèÿ, äëÿ êîãî ÿ äåëàþ òî, ÷òî äåëàþ, – è òîãäà âû, áûòü ìîæåò, ïðåêðàòèòå ñ ìóøèíîé íàçîéëèâîñòüþ ïûòàòüñÿ ñïàðèòü ìåíÿ ñ êàæäûì âñòðå÷íûì-ïîïåðå÷åíûì.  

     ß óæå ñêàçàë, ÷òî íå èñïûòûâàþ âëå÷åíèÿ ê ïðåäñòàâèòåëÿì ñâîåãî ïîëà. ß òàêæå óïîìÿíóë, ÷òî êîñòëÿâûå äåâè÷üè òåëà ìåíÿ íå ïðèâëåêàþò. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ñïîñîáíî âûçâàòü âî ìíå æàð æåëàíèÿ – ýòî ìÿãêèå îêðóãëîñòè çðåëîãî, ïûøíîãî æåíñêîãî òåëà, ó êîòîðîãî ÿ äàëåêî íå ïåðâûé è êîòîðîå çíàåò öåíó ñåáå è ñâîåìó ìàñòåðñòâó. Òåëî, êîòîðîå çàòóìàíèâàåò ðàçóì è îêîëäîâûâàåò ÷óâñòâà íå õóæå ìåðöàþùèõ èñïàðåíèé, ïëÿøóùèõ íàä òèõî êèïÿùèì êîòëîì, è äåëèêàòíûõ æèäêîñòåé, ñòðóÿùèõñÿ ïî âåíàì… 

     Â Õîãâàðòñå åñòü ëèøü îäíà íàñòîÿùàÿ æåíùèíà, ðàäè ëþáâè êîòîðîé ÿ ãîòîâ íà âñå. Ýòî ïðîôåññîð Ñïðàóò. Îíà ìå÷òà ìîåé æèçíè. Îíà ïðî÷íî çàíÿëà ìîå ñåðäöå ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ÿ âïåðâûå óâèäåë åå, êîãäà ìíå áûëî îäèííàäöàòü, è âñå ýòè ãîäû ÿ õðàíþ åé âåðíîñòü. 

     Åå ÷èñòûé îáëèê ïîääåðæèâàåò ìåíÿ âî âðåìÿ ìîèõ ìó÷èòåëüíûõ âñòðå÷ ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì. Êàê áû ìíå íå áûëî áîëüíî, êàêèì áû æåñòî÷àéøèì Êðóöèàòóñàì ÿ íå ïîäâåðãàëñÿ, ñòîèò âñïîìíèòü îäèí ëèøü åå äîáðûé è ñïîêîéíûé âçãëÿä, è ñòðàäàíèå îòñòóïàåò.

     Êîãäà ÿ, âöåïèâøèñü â Êâèððåëà, òðåáîâàë îò íåãî ïðèíÿòèÿ ðåøåíèÿ, ÿ âîîáðàæàë, ÷òî ýòî íå åãî õóäàÿ è òùåäóøíàÿ ãðóäü âçäðàãèâàåò ïîä ìîèìè ëàäîíÿìè, à åå âåëèêîëåïíûå, òåïëûå, ìÿãêèå ïîëóøàðèÿ òðåïåùóò â îæèäàíèè ëàñêè, êîòîðóþ ÿ ìîã áû åé ïîäàðèòü…

     Êîãäà ÿ ðàçîðóæàë Ëîêõàðòà íà òîì äóðàöêîì äóýëüíîì ïîåäèíêå, ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî íå îí, à îíà îòëåòàåò ïîä ìîùíûì íàïîðîì ìîåãî æåëàíèÿ ïðÿìî â îæèäàþùóþ íàñ ïîñòåëü…

     Êîãäà Ïîòòåð, Óèçëè è Ãðýíäæåð íàñòàâèëè íà ìåíÿ ïàëî÷êè â Øóìíîì Øàëìàíå, ÿ âèäåë ïåðåä ñîáîé åå, íàêëàäûâàþùóþ íà ìåíÿ çàêëÿòèå Èìïåðèî è ïðèêàçûâàþùóþ ñîðâàòü ñ ñåáÿ îäåæäó…

     Î, ïðîôåññîð Ñïðàóò. ß óâåðåí, îíà çíàåò, êàê ÿ ê íåé îòíîøóñü. Êîãäà ÿ, çàíèìàÿñü ñóäåéñòâîì êâèääè÷íûõ ìàò÷åé, ãîðäî ïðîëåòàþ ìèìî íåå, ïîâûøå çàäðàâ ÷åðåíîê ñâîåé ìåòëû, ÿ óâåðåí, îíà ïîíèìàåò.

     È ÿ âåðþ, ÷òî îíà òàêæå íàäååòñÿ îäíàæäû îñòàòüñÿ ñî ìíîé, êàê íà ýòî íàäåþñü ÿ. Êîãäà-íèáóäü ýòî ñëó÷èòñÿ. Êîãäà-íèáóäü Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êòî îòïðàâèòñÿ ñàìè-çíàåòå-êóäà, è íè÷òî íå ñìîæåò óãðîæàòü ìîåé ëþáèìîé, êîòîðîé ÿ, íàêîíåö-òî, ñìîãó îòêðûòü ñâîè ÷óâñòâà.

     Êîãäà-íèáóäü ìû âäâîåì ïîêèíåì Õîãâàðòñ è óåäåì äàëåêî-äàëåêî, â çàáûòûé íåáåñàìè êðàé, ãäå íè ìàãè, íè ìàãëû íå ñìîãóò íàñ îòûñêàòü.

     Êîãäà-íèáóäü íàøè äåòè áóäóò ðåçâèòüñÿ ñðåäè ñîçðåâàþùèõ ìàíäðàãîð è òóìàíÿùèõñÿ íà îãíå ìåíçóðîê, êîòîðûå áóäóò ñîñåäñòâîâàòü äðóã ñ äðóãîì â àáñîëþòíîé ãàðìîíèè.

     Êîãäà-íèáóäü âñå áóäåò èìåííî òàê. ×òî áû âû òàì ñåáå íå ïðèäóìàëè è êàêèõ áû åùå íåáûëèö íå ðàññêàçàëè îáî ìíå.

     ß ïðîùàþñü ñ âàìè íà ýòîò ðàç âïîëíå ìèðíî. Ìûñëè î ìîåé ëþáèìîé, ê ñ÷àñòüþ äëÿ íåêîòîðûõ, ïîãàñèëè æåëàíèå èñïåïåëèòü _Àâàäîé Êåäàâðîé_ ïàðî÷êó óõìûëÿþùèõñÿ ðòîâ. Íî íà áóäóùåå – íå ñòîèò çëîóïîòðåáëÿòü ìîèì òåðïåíèåì.


End file.
